vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ceodore Harvey
Summary Ceodore Harvey is the crown prince of Baron and the son of Cecil Harvey and Rosa. He is constantly burdened by the fact that he lives in his parents' shadow and seeks to step out of it by making a name for himself as a member of the Red Wings. However, fate had other plans, and what was originally supposed to be a routine exam turns into a journey that will decide the fate of the world his parents once saved. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A Name: Ceodore Harvey Origin: Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Crown Prince of Baron, Member of the Red Wings, Lunarian-Human Hybrid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Healing (Mid-Low), Forcefield Creation, Can eliminate status ailments, Afterimage Creation, Can revive fallen allies, Weapon Mastery, Levitation, Time Manipulation (Can speed up time around himself and his allies), Can reflect magical attacks with a special barrier, Can "Awaken" for a short period of time Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Defeated The Creator, who could move the True Moon thousands of kilometers in seconds, defeated base Gilgamesh in the Depths of the True Moon) Speed: At least Sub-Relativistic (Defeated Gilgamesh), possibly Relativistic (Is able to pilot and steer the Lunar Whale, which can reach the moon from Earth in seconds, but this may be cinematic time) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Is unencumbered by heavy plate armor and weaponry) Striking Strength: Large Planet Class (Comparable to the Creator who can put out this much force with its attacks) Durability: Large Planet level (Withstood the attacks of The Creator and Gilgamesh) Stamina: Very high; can regularly fight through entire gauntlets of monsters without tiring and managed to get back up after being knocked unconscious by the Creator after hearing the prayers of his friends and family. Range: Extended melee range with melee weapons; several dozen meters with a bow and magic Standard Equipment: *'Ultima Weapon:' The strongest sword, it boosts Ceodore's Strength, Speed, and Stamina while equipped. *'Lunar Gloves:' A pair of magically enhanced gloves that can only be worn by those with Lunarian blood. They boost Ceodore's evasion rates as well as his natural strength. Intelligence: Ceodore is rather lacking in confidence at the beginning of the story, being desperate to prove himself and step out of his parents' shadows. As a result, he was rather reckless and foolhardy at first, which was exacerbated by his lack of combat experience and travel outside of Baron (as evidenced by his frequent exclamations of "Huh?!"). Nevertheless, Kain acknowledges that Ceodore is just as talented as his parents, wielding a wide variety of weapons in combat, such as swords, axes, bows, daggers, and staves, and being even more proficient in white magic than his father. By the end of the story, Ceodore has accumulated enough experience to help defeat The Creator and spar evenly with his father and Kain despite his relatively young age. Weaknesses: Ceodore has a limited supply of magic with which to cast his magic, He cannot use his magic abilities if he's silenced or otherwise left unable to speak, Using Awaken will leave him in critical condition after the effects wear off (but this can be remedied with a quick Curaga), He is lacking in confidence at the start of the story and is desperate to prove himself, but gets over this by the end of the story. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Awaken: Ceodore forcibly taps into his latent potential for a short period of time, restoring him back to peak fighting strength and doubling all of his stats while this ability active. However, since this ability is akin to an adrenaline rush, Ceodore will be left in critical condition after it passes. Magic *'Blink:' Ceodore begins creating afterimages of himself as he moves, making him much harder to hit. *'Cure:' Casts a spell that quickly heals minor injuries. **'Cura:' A more powerful version of cure that heals moderate injuries. ***'Curaga:' The penultimate healing spell, it heals major injuries virtually instantly. *'Esuna:' Removes negative status conditions such as poison, blinding, or paralysis on himself or allies. *'Float:' Ceodore begins levitating off the ground, allowing him to easily dodge Earth-elemental attacks and ignore traps and hazards (i.e. lava). *'Haste:' Ceodore speeds up the passage of time around himself and his allies, greatly increasing their effective movement and combat speed. *'Libra:' Casts a spell that allows Ceodore to view the status of the target, showing him the relative remaining fighting strength and their weaknesses. *'Protect:' Conjures a magical barrier that reduces the damage Ceodore and his allies take from physical attacks. *'Raise:' Resuscitates an ally, bringing them back from the brink of death. *'Reflect:' Ceodore creates a barrier that reflects all magic cast against it. Magic reflected in this way ignores other barriers but is weaker as part of the magical force is dispersed on impact. *'Shell:' Conjures a magical barrier that reduces the damage Ceodore and his allies take from magical attacks. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Square Enix Category:Good Characters Category:Healers Category:Sword Users Category:Axe Users Category:Spear Users Category:Staff Users Category:Knife Users Category:Bow Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Time Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Knights Category:Flight Users Category:Teenagers Category:Afterimage Users Category:Tier 5